Mysterious Teacher
by Princess Sillia
Summary: He teaches Sylvia slowly about the serpentines. She has to know who he is because he's forcing her to do it or else snakes/vipers will be killed. (Rare to see Ninjago Characters here, all are OC) I do not own Ninjago.
1. The Ice

**Hey girls, boys…it's me! Princess Sillia! I just had school intramurals earlier, I suck at sports but I did join one game and won, I don't know how to say it in English though but I think its Paper Fish and you use a newspaper/paper plate to blow the fish to the finish line. My classmates told me I wanted to kill the paper fish for blowing so hard and fast! XD Go, go red team! It became crumpled O_O. I added my classmates, Kate's OC and Natie's OC, here.**

**Right now I'm standing alone in the balcony with my laptop, looking at those cruel children in front of me, it's so bright. I CAN'T FIND A DARN CHAIR TO SIT ON! BTW Kate, you haven't told me what Maddison's eyes are, what her tail looks like and what tribe is she again? Natie just gave me the name and attitude so I made up what she looks like, I used gems.**

**I had to fill in some…I would probably ask their OC and you'll finally know what they look like, what their tribe is and what their tribe does next update.**

**Chapter 1: Lovely Gifts**

Maddison has pink scales, throws spikes out of her body to the enemy whenever she gets mad, her element is an ice storm. Tiana has ruby scales, garnet eyes, almost perfect, kind and shy. Sylvia, Maddison and Tiana got out of the Royal School. They were all Princesses of each tribe. Princess Sylvia of the Evolverai, Princess Maddison of the Spikedrai, Princess Tiana of the Slyerrai. Sylvia looks up at the sun, it was a bright and shiny day and they got good grades on their Examination.

"Do you want to come by at my house?" Maddison asks. "Sure" says Sylvia, they look at Tiana. Tiana nods and they went to Maddison's house. "Man that test was easy!" says Maddison. "I know, right?" Sylvia smiles at Maddison. Tiana was very quiet and she just followed wherever her friends gone to because it was boring in her house. "Hmm…I wonder why the Generals always hold their staffs and we females don't hold them" Sylvia ponders. Maddison looks at her "They're weirdoes"

The Princesses laugh cutely while they enter inside Maddison's house. "Do you guys wanna see my collection of scales? I only need one more and that's yours, Sylvia" says Maddison. Sylvia remembers that one scale fell off of her yesterday "I'll be right back, Maddy, I'm just going to get it" she says. Tiana opens the door for her, Sylvia leaves with a wave. Tiana's phone rang; she received a message from someone. "Who is it?" Maddison asks, taking a look on her phone.

"I don't know" says Tiana "It says 'Hello, Tiana. You're probably wondering who I am, you'll find out soon. If you received three boxes wrapped up, text me, okay? I'm waiting…" she reads. Sylvia opens the door and enters inside "I'm back" she says. Maddison was surprised "That was fast…let me see!" she took her scale and placed it in a box that had small soft cushions in it. "By the way, there are 3 boxes nearby your mailbox, Maddy" says Sylvia. The Princesses open the door and look at the 3 boxes.

Sylvia was wondering who sent it to Maddison, Tiana was scared, Maddison wanted to open the boxes and look what's inside. "Sylvia, someone texted Tiana about these three boxes and I think it's a 'he' " Maddison explains. "Well…we probably shouldn't reply. It might be another scam" says Sylvia. The Princesses open the boxes which had their name on it. They had 3 bracelets each, blue for Sylvia, ruby for Tiana and pink for Maddison. It had 3 patterns of gems and it was their color.

Sylvia's bracelet pattern was 3 diamonds, 2 rubies and a morganite. (I've searched for a pink crystal for 40 minutes in Wikipedia). Tiana's bracelet pattern was 3 rubies, 2 morganites and a diamond. Maddison's bracelet pattern was 3 morganites, 2 diamonds and a ruby. "Wow…it's so cute!" says Maddison. "I love it…" says Sylvia, smiling. Tiana agrees. "Wait, aren't we supposed to _not_ fall for this?" Sylvia wonders. "Y-You're right…it's probably a scam but it seems so real" says Maddison.

Sylvia, Tiana and Maddison kept the bracelets and soon Sylvia receives a message from someone named 'Sir Leon'. Sylvia reads the message. _Dear Sylvia, I knew you opened those gifts I gave you three. No, my dear, this is not a scam. I only gave you and your friends those gifts because there are more things you have to know and learn about. You're probably wondering why I involved your friends in it but if you don't want them to be with you, that's fine with me._ Sylvia closes her phone.

She was scared; she didn't know anyone named Leon. She saw the floor slowly turn ice and gasps.

**Cliff hanger! W-What's happening to Sylvia?! I want to post more…but I should be doing it tomorrow. I think I'll just prepare that story until you readers think of Wafflegirl! Lol…I can't believe I involved Wafflegirl here XD**


	2. The Ice 2

**Sorry for not updating early, I was kind of getting carried away typing too many one-shots in the laptop which I'm not going to post. I think I'd put another story after this.**

**Chapter 2: Borrowing a staff  
Sylvia POV**

I saw the floor turn into ice, I stretched my arm, hoping it would stop it and it did. That was kind of weird. The birds chirped outside, I guess I have to buy some stuff at Ninjago again because Screw keeps on taking all the screwdrivers. Every day keeps getting weird. There's no reason for me to scream anymore like a Princess would always do if they get in trouble just in case so the guards will know she's in trouble. I got out of my house wearing disguises, I felt like I don't need to transform into a human. I eventually found the tool shop, I got inside and then somebody messaged me. Sir Leon, again.

How did that guy get my number anyway? I only give my number to my loyal servants and friends. He wanted me to take a serpentine staff from someone nearby where I am right now. I scanned the room and the alarm went on. I heard a horrible voice of a General, he slithers nearby. The ninjas came faster than I thought and beated him up. I leaned and saw a Hypnobrai General lying down on the ground, I grabbed his staff and I stared at his beaten-up face for a few seconds before he could open his eyes.

"May I borrow this? Thank you" I slithered away.

"What?! Crazy wo-" his eyes widened when he saw my tail.

The other generals came towards him, helping him up.

"...ales, are you okay?" asked the Constrictrai General.

Ales? I guess I was too far to hear his name. I continued slither until I reached where Leon wanted me to go. The mansion was abandoned and there was a huge circle on the floor, it had the drawings of each leader of the serpentine. Not the generals but the old leaders, too bad that they didn't have a chance to see their old leaders. Canibus was the very first leader and he was the smartest of them all. I checked my phone for the address of Leon, this Leon guy keeps me on figuring out where he is, his address was jumbled up that only the Anacondrai could figure it out. I can only read some few words since I'm almost the same as each tribes' powers. "The place...a powerful...found by...worth?" I can't quite read it.

I looked at the middle of the circle, there was a tiny hole. Am I supposed to stick the staff there or pour anti-venom in it? I poured anti-venom in it and the circle glowed. _Very good, Chimera_. Whose voice was that? It sounded familiar like I've battled him before. I...don't remember much.

~Flashback~

"Is that all you've got?" asked the snake I'm battling in the Slither Pit

"Nope! I've got plenty more where that came from!" I answered and hit him with a big black orb that came out of my hands. I gasped, realizing what I've done. I've turned evil like him and dropped my scepter.

He flew backwards out of the Slither Pit, coughing "...Evil...shall...rise in you...no matter what...you do" he said.

I placed my armor down which made the serpentines gasp. "I...am not honorable. You all deserve a better leader" I slithered away while the other serpentine didn't want me to go.

~End of Flashback~to

I didn't know what spell I casted on him but he disappeared in the fog. I've never wanted to hurt anyone except for the one I've battled in the Slither Pit long ago. I did too much today, I need some rest but I still had the Hypnobrai staff in my hands. I have to return it. A few minutes later...I finally found the Hypnobrai General and gave him the staff back. I was about to slither away again but he grabbed my wrist tightly.

"Who are you and why did you take my staff?" he asked.

I didn't know what to say at first. Hi? Ask me out? You're cool, can you let me go and pretend you didn't see me? "I'm Sylvia, I borrowed your staff" I looked at his hand holding my wrist. This General's voice is terrible but still I like him and think he's cute.

"Well, don't ever take my staff again! You don't know who I am!" he said.

"Yeah, I don't. You haven't introduced yourself to me" I try getting my wrist out of his grip.

He stared at me "I'm General Skales of the Hypnobrai" he needs some rest, he's crazy and mean.

"Cool! Can you let me go, sir?" I got my wrist out while he was distracted by my shouting and I slithered far away from him.

"...Cool?" he mutters. That's all I heard.

That's one weird General. I bet he got pushed around, somebody yelled at him. Note to self: Never date a crazy General especially a Hypnobrai General who can hypnotize you anytime they want.

**Mini-conversation**

Sylvia: Skales, pass me your staff

Skales: Why?

Sylvia: Just do it

Skales: *Throws staff into her hands*

Sylvia: *smiles* Skales, look! Fangtom is chasing Pythor!

Skales: *turns around* I don't see t- *turns around and she was gone* SYLVIA!

Me: *chuckles* Cute couple...

Skales: *glares* We're not a couple, I'm not her boyfriend or husband

Me: So? Why not kiss her, then?

Skales: Well, ki- NO!

Me: Gotcha! You _do_ love her!

Skales: *face palms*


	3. The Flame

**Me: Darn video *sobs***

**Kate: Yeah, don't cry...we all miss our adviser**

**Me: I was talking about the good memories in the CD but...never mind, they're here.**

**Kate: Welcome to part 3 of Mysterious Teacher! My O.C. gets to be the lead from now on!**

**Me: You're only doing this for 2 chapters**

**Kate: So?**

**Me: By the way, don't read my first fan fiction, it was pretty mixed up and had lots of mistakes. My mind changes :l but don't worry! I'll be posting little extra stories, premieres and conversations for the one I'm currently doing in the laptop right here. I made this four weeks ago, I just had nothing to think of.  
**

* * *

**Maddison P.O.V**

I like the new bracelet that I received, the messenger is still freaky though. I can't wait to visit Tiana and tell her about the news on Ninjago City. The serpentine of the Generals are going to attack them but they'd probably fail again. Sylvia does her best to prevent the males from meeting the females, the leader would probably order the females to fight the humans and usually end up failing. I don't care if they fail, I just want the females to be safe like the other Princesses. I wonder what Sylvia is up to, she didn't answer her phone when I was calling.

I wonder where she could be. That girl really needs a break from all the weird stuff she had seen every day for the rest of her life. Morganite...what is this bracelet for anyway?!

A weird snake came by "Hey...isn't that the Bracelet of Mystery?" he asked.

Mystery...I like mysteries! "I don't know, someone just sent it to me" I said.

"Well..." he looked at the road. "See you!" He ran.

Am I hallucinating or that snake just had a freaky key behind his back. It had lots of symbols but the only thing that I could see were 8 circles around the big diamond. Eight...eight? Eight, one, ten! Something weird happened to me yesterday.

~Flashback~

I was sitting on a bench alone, trying to relax when something flew onto my face. A piece of paper with a number ten on it, it was written in blue. What was blue for? The sky? The water? ...The Hypnobrai Tribe? Could be. I tried to forget about it but a strange feeling came to me after the blow of the wind stopped. It was supposed to be a windy day. I looked around my environment. No one was there but it felt like someone threw that piece of paper on my face on purpose! If I see him/her, oh I'm going to- I saw fire coming my way. I gulped, I quickly slithered as fast as I could and bumped right into a tree because I kept looking behind my back. I glared at the tree after I got up, I started to slither again. The flames blocked my way, I was surrounded. I closed my eyes, covered my head with both of my arms and there was a quick flash of light. I opened my eyes, it was gone. I'm going crazy...!

* * *

What do you guys think? :D

Katie: I think we should make more stories from me!

Me: *stares* We all have 2 chapters, Katie.

Natie: Including mine?

Me: Yep. Let's go before Backstabber haunts me in my sleep again. He bit me! I'm serious! It was really painful...on the right arm.

Katie: *chuckles* I want to watch Pewdiepie...!


End file.
